30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFWIchiHime Edition)
by MistressBlaque
Summary: Collaboration with SingingButterflyRose. 30 prompts. Gratuitous smut. Come one, come all... IchiHime, Romance/Drama/Humor/AU. Further explanations inside.
1. Introductions

**30 Days Otp Challenge (NSFW edition - IchiHime)**

So, the lovely SingingButterflyRose and I have put our heads together to complete this challenge! Yay!

Seen as how I am fairly busy with all kinds of writing projects and professional activities, we decided to make this into a bi-weekly thing instead of a daily one.

You can expect 2 chapters from each of us, for a total of 4 chapters a week.

Obviously, this is rated M. And you better be prepared, because I've been itching to write some graphic Ichihime smut again. This is the perfect excuse.

The prompts are as follows:

Cuddles (naked)

Kiss (naked)

First time

Masturbation

Blow job

Clothed getting off

Dressed/naked (half dressed)

Skype sex

Against the wall

Doggy style

Dom/sub

Fingering

Rimming

69

Sweet and passionate

In public place

On the floor

Morning lazy sex

Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens

Your own kink

Shower sex

On the desk

Trying new position

Shy

With toys

Boring sex

Rough, biting, scratch

Role playing

With food

Whatever pleases you

The odd numbered ones will be for me, the even numbered ones for SingingButterflyRose. Please make sure to check out her page as well!

Thank you everyone!

 ** _Up next: Prompt 1. Naked Cuddles._**

 ** _-MistressBlaque-_**


	2. Naked Cuddles

_**Prompt 1 - Naked Cuddles**_

* * *

It had been a long, exhausting day.

The brown sandals she'd worn were pushed dismissively into a corner. She dropped her matching handbag and jacket onto the couch when she passed the den of their living room on her way to the bathroom.

Orihime sighed with a soft whine and turned on the lights in the small room, having decided to take a look at what horror the mirror above the sink would reveal. She looked as tired as she felt she concluded, averting her eyes from her reflection with a shake of her head.

Ichigo would be home soon and she needed to get started on dinner, but a bath sounded so good right now and she deserved it after the day she'd had…

The day had been long and exhausting. The little patience he'd had by the end of it had gone completely when he'd stepped into his car to finally drive home.

His keys landed in the small colorful bowl on the cabinet by the door of their apartment after he'd locked it. Just the sight of the crummy, handmade clay art project was enough to lift his mood. He'd lost count of how many times he'd fixed it with glue because she refused to throw it away; it was the first gift one of her kindergarten kids had made for her and she cherished it, so he did too.

"Hime?" he called, having seen her sandals and jacket she'd worn today. He walked further into their apartment and up the two steps towards their dining area and open kitchen, but didn't find any other signs of her presence. He turned to the corridor leading to their bathroom when he heard splashing water, grinning in anticipation.

She'd been dozing off in the mighty satisfying warmth of the water of her bubble bath when she heard him call, now lazily opening her eyes and sliding her upper body deeper into the foamy, iridescent mass so her mouth went hidden beneath it.

The door to the bathroom opened and she lifted weary eyes up to him. "Hey," he greeted her, frowning a bit at her morose expression and her uninspired grunt. He stepped inside and shut the door. "How was your day?" he wondered, kneeling next to her on the white tiled floor.

Orihime sat up and passed her wet hands over her face and hair, removing the suds from her skin. "Not good," she pouted, shaking her head.

He took off his jacket and placed it on the toilet flap behind him. "How so? What happened?" he asked encouragingly, reaching for her face to remove the residual froth from her right temple and ear.

"I couldn't keep up with anything! I was tired all day and I threw up the lunch you so painstakingly made for me. I completely forgot about a staff meeting today and my powers have gone all wonky. I can't concentrate, I feel like crying all the time, it's like I'm bloated 24/7 and my breasts and feet hurt!"

Ichigo grinned with compassion at the flood of words that came out of her. "Oh, Hime…"

"I just want you to hold me right now. Everything's just a bit too much," she then whimpered with trembling lips, her shoulders shaking from held back sobs. "I really, really need you to hold me… please."

Ichigo nodded and proceeded with taking off his clothes so he could join her in the bath, sliding into the water behind her in the ample tub.

"It's going to be alright," he whispered in her hair, pressing his lips on her damp locks lovingly. "We knew this could happen." Two years they'd been living together now and since they found out that she was pregnant a month ago, he'd noticed her getting frustrated with mundane tasks like ironing or vacuuming. Her body was adjusting to the growing human being within her and it didn't go without the necessary discomfort.

"It still sucks…" Orihime sniffled and leaned back against his chest, closing her eyes when his arms went around her waist. "I thought this was supposed to be fun… these hormones are driving me crazy…" she whispered, wiping away her tears with both her hands and nuzzling the tip of her nose against the underside of his chin. "I'm going to need to buy new clothes soon, too…"

"Oh?" he murmured, sliding his right hand over her still flat stomach. "You still look and feel the same to me."

"You're supposed to say that," she chuckled back gratefully, kissing him in the side of his throat. "By the time this baby comes into the world I won't look much the same. I'll be huge. Fair warning."

"Doesn't matter," Ichigo chuckled, leaning his head back to look at her and rub the tip of their noses together. "You and this baby will receive nothing than my undivided attention. And I will never stop worshipping this amazing body you have… and be grateful for the life you're about to bring into this world. You'll always be beautiful to me, Hime, no matter what."

She closed her eyes with a blissful smile when his hold on her tightened and he pressed his lips against her right cheekbone. "Thank you," she breathed with another sniffle, her hands sliding over his underneath the surface. She loved the feel of his skin against hers. "I can face anything as long as you're with me."

"I'm not going anywhere…" he told her, watching her lips search for his and meeting them in a tender kiss, wanting to convey nothing but his undying support and devotion to her. Their eyes met after and he took a moment to stare into their golden brown depths, seeing nothing but the awe-inspiring person that she was. "You're going to make an amazing mom," he told her, smirking when she giggled at the sensation of his fingers playfully grazing her skin near her belly button. "I can't wait. It's going to be so great…" he admitted whilst dropping a kiss on her right shoulder giddily.

She blushed and laughed happily. "And you'll be an even better dad," she replied, turning her head to look at their joined hands through the spaces of water between the clouds of foam. "This baby is so lucky…" she said in a breathless whisper when his right hand slowly moved lower on her body and his lips travelled up her shoulder to the side of her neck.

He absent mindedly made an agreeing sound and groaned when her hand landed on his underwater and guided him between her legs, her breathy voice soon echoing in the small room.

Even after two years of them living together he still made her feel like the most important person in the world and she couldn't wait for the arrival of their baby. She couldn't be more proud that this child would have Ichigo for a father, something she knew he'd been wanting to become for a while now. He was the love of her life and she was immensely grateful that she'd be able to make their dream of a family come true and share this love they had for each other with the coming of their own, precious, little Kurosaki.

* * *

Make sure to check out **SingingButterflyRose's** Profile for her take on the **_Naked Kisses prompt!_**

 ** _Up next: Prompt 3. First Time_**

 ** _-MistressBlaque-_**


	3. First time

_**Prompt 3 - First time**_

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun, just let me-"

"Ok, ok hold on. I almost-"

She giggles as she watches him struggle out of his favorite printed t-shirt, the neck opening of the garment proving to be the root of the problem. Or at least, that's how it would seem for someone without an understanding of what was going on.

Ichigo was nervous. And this was something that rarely happened, but tonight was different because not only was his gorgeous girlfriend of a year in his room right now, but they had also decided to take their relationship to the next level and have sex for the first time.

It was his first time and hers as well and that was why he now struggled with such a mundane task as removing his own clothes.

Orihime stands up from where she's sitting on his bed and reaches out for the hem of the t-shirt to assist him. "Here, let me help you- ow!"

The piece of clothing falls to the floor and he makes a relieved face until he sees her hold her hands against her left eye with an embarrassed smile. He'd accidentally hit her with his elbow. "Oh shit, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" he wonders, hovering around her in worry. "I'm so sorry, Inoue!" he tells her again with a guilty expression when she lowers her hands and blinks her left eye carefully, not detecting any permanent damage.

"I'm fine… Though I thought I was the clumsy one in this relationship..." she says, still smiling. A sigh then escapes her when she watches him scratch the back of his head uneasily. "Hey, it's okay. We're both nervous…" she admits, reaching for the buttons of her shirt and slowly opening the top button. "Let me go next, okay?" she says quietly despite her reddening cheeks.

Ichigo gulps and nods, he too blushing furiously in embarrassment. "O-okay…"

She continues to disrobe in silence, keeping her eyes downcast, knowing that if she met his eyes her face would explode from her ever growing abashment. "I… I want you to see me, Kurosaki-kun… all of me."

"Inoue," he murmurs, letting his eyes roam over her generous curves. "You're so beautiful," he consequently breathes once her bra has joined his shirt on the floor.

"It's still just me, Kurosaki-kun," she whispers timidly, taking the hand he reaches out for her and sitting back down on the bed with him, glad that he seems more at ease now.

"And you're perfect…" he replies. He looks at her full breasts and the large, rosy nipples that adorn them longingly before he meets her expectant gaze, leaning in slowly when one of her hands comes to rest encouragingly on the nape of his neck.

"Kuro- Kurosaki… kun… " she sighs, her arousal intensifying with each rasping lick of his tongue and every caress of his fingers against her erected skin.

With her hands framing his face when his lips leave her chest and move to hers for a fiery kiss, he coaxes her to lie down while his tongue chases hers relentlessly, his need for her now wanton.

Her name tumbles off his lips and onto her flushed skin, her breathing growing more laboured as his still clothed groin grinds against hers. She was lost in the delicious sensations of his warmth rubbing against her and his suckling lips and tongue in the side of her neck, her hands that roamed over his broad and naked back; her initial inhibitions gone completely now that her hips responded to his needily, gasping and moaning with every slide of bare skin on bare skin.

"Kurosaki-kun."

It wasn't a command; she never commanded, but her need came through so clearly and matched his so entirely that he was already pushing down his grey trackpants and underwear far enough to slide the readily prepared condom over his raging hard-on.

She had taken off her underwear in the meantime and hiked up her skirt, their anticipatory panting the only sounds to echo in the room.

"Are you ready?"

Her blushing, angelic face shows no fear, no hesitation, only rampant excitement and a mounting eagerness.

He crawls on top of her again and kisses her, stealing away her breath one beseeching moan at a time.

"Here goes…"

His tip tentatively pushes against her wetness and he watches her carefully, his eyebrows drawing together when her eyes close tightly in discomfort and her upper teeth dig themselves into her plump lower lip. "I trust you…" she comforts him, having felt his hesitation and now looking at him. "Don't stop."

It wasn't like he didn't know that a girl's first time was supposed to hurt, but he still wished that Mizuiro or Chad or someone had told him what he was supposed to do to make it not as bad for her. It just didn't seem fair.

"Kurosaki-kun, don't overthink it."

He ducks his head with another blush, and buries his face in the crook of her neck, kissing her there. "Ok, sorry…" he then murmurs, bracing himself on his lower arms on each side of her head and giving her a last reassuring smile.

"Oh God…" she gasps sharply, her hands cupping his face as her expression conveys her surprise at the sudden thrill that goes through her when he inches his way inside, steadily and ever so slowly. "Kurosaki-kun…!"

He can't breathe; she's so warm around him and so tight. "Fuck… Inoue…" He bites back a groan when she rolls her hips against his, making him slide inside deeper and hit some resistance, keeping him from going further. "Inoue… I…"

"Yes," she moans, lifting eyes heavy with desire to him, now clinging to his shoulders and nodding. "I need you, Kurosaki-kun… please…"

He doesn't need further encouragement and thrusts his hips in one, fluid, yet sharp movement.

His hands are caressing the sides of her face and hair, urging her to open her eyes at the sight of her tormented expression. "You're trembling… Are… are you alright?"

Orihime hadn't allowed herself to utter a single sound when the vicious sting of her hymen tearing startled her. The pain was not as bad as she had imagined, but having him inside of her without moving didn't help easing any of her discomfort. "I'm alright… please m-move, Kurosaki-kun."

He takes a shaky breath and nods, complying. If he'd thought she felt good around him before, it was nothing compared to what he experienced now. Nothing he'd ever felt could've prepared him for the ecstasy that greeted him upon sliding inside of her to the hilt. "Oh fu-uck…!" he murmurs in time with her whiny moan.

He keeps his movements slow and deliberate and soon she is breathing hard with him, their eyes locked in silence while he makes her body shake and quiver. It didn't burn like it did before anymore and she found herself moaning his name in a sultry voice she barely recognises as her own.

He can't get enough of her; from the sounds she makes, to her jutting breasts, her sexy swollen lips… "You feel so good… so good, Inoue…"

His movements now grow more desperate and she can't escape him or the pleasurable pressure building within her. And then he lifts himself on his hands, looking to change his angle of entry for even more friction, breathing out a curse when she shudders and cries out, groaning lustfully when her small hands push down the jersey fabric of his pants further down his ass and her nails dig into his skin, urging him deeper and into going faster.

"So good, Kurosaki-kun… so good..."

He has no longer control over his body and he can't stop, even when fatigue settles in and thick drops of sweat begin to form on his skin that touches hers. Her high pitched moans and whimpers call to him, their unworded praise pressing him on, pushing him to love her harder; insatiable for more proof that he was indeed making her feel good. So good.

Ever since he's known her, her presence has always had a disarming effect on him, a sensual pleasure so ephemeral that left him satisfied before she even uttered a word.

And he sees her; discovers her again in the wordless scurry that is their first time. She cries and whimpers and begs; opens up to him so beautifully; takes him in so generously only to leave him breathless, spent and quiet, lost in the comfort of her heaving bosom, saved by the touch of her delicate hands.

It's her lips on his forehead that bring him back to life again and he lays his eyes on her; staring lovingly into hers and basking in the glow of her blush.

"Are you okay?" she asks before he can and they laugh, awkwardly at first, but full with mirth and comfortable familiarity after.

"You were amazing…" he tells her and she sighs with a toothy grin, averting her eyes in downplayed modesty. "Just… give me a few minutes, okay?"

Her eyes widen in wonder while her eyebrows draw together in confusion. "For what…?"

"Well, you didn't…" he stammers, face growing red now, mimicking her by averting his eyes in turn. "Did you… Uh…?"

Realization hits and she's smiling again. "Oh."

"So give me a few minutes, I will definitely make you-"

His words go muffled against her lips when next she kisses him passionately. "I'm good, Kurosaki-kun… There's no rush," she says, laying her head back down on the pillow. "I mean, it's not like we won't ever be doing it again, right?"

"I sure do hope that we do," he admits quickly, making her giggle.

She nods. "Good. Then next time."

He bites his lower lip at her captivating charm and nods too. "Next time for sure," he agrees, moving in again to seal their agreement with another breath-stealing kiss.

* * *

Don't forget to check out **_SingingButterflyRose's_** take on _**prompt 4 - Masturbation!**_

 _ **Up next Prompt 5. Blow job**_


	4. Blow job

_**Prompt 5 - Blowjob**_

* * *

"So what's for dessert…?"

He pushed away his finished plate and pushed the chair he was sitting in back, getting ready to join her in the kitchen.

"What else can there be for dessert after a birthday dinner?" Orihime answered, appearing in the kitchen door opening holding a can of whipped cream in one hand and a double chocolate cake on a platter in the other.

Ichigo refrained from standing and sat back down on the chair sideways, smirking contentedly at the welcome surprise. "It all looks good enough to eat…" he stated, his eyes feasting on her appealing appearance.

She tip toed her way back into the dining room on naked feet, making sure that her hips swayed seductively in the see through, black lace panties she was now wearing with the matching bra. She then placed the items she was holding on the table, bending over far enough for him to get a good look at her lovely assets.

"That set doesn't leave much to the imagination…"

Orihime laughed and walked over to him sensually before kneeling in front of him. "You won't be needing your imagination tonight… I'll make sure of that."

"I thought we were doing dessert first?" he murmured, letting her unbuckle his belt and unbutton and unzip his pants with her nimble hands.

"But it would seem that I'm not the only one who got impatient…" she chuckled amusedly when his erection sprang free. "But instead of doing each other, we can always do dessert first, if that's what you want…" Orihime began to stand up again with those words and giggled when he stopped her with a hand on her wrist. "Or not.." she joked, meeting his grin with one of her own, lowering herself back on her knees eagerly, biting her lower lip at the sight of the proud evidence of his arousal. "Oh…"

The memory of his taste, of his smell and the sensation of his manhood against her tongue were enough to make her wet and craving another taste. By the time she dared to look up at him, she was already panting and sliding a hand into her panties.

He gave her a lopsided smile while his right hand caressed her reddening face and his thumb slipped between her moist lips. Ichigo watched her take suckle for a few moments, his weeping cock twitching against her heaving chest.

His thumb slid from her mouth and his hand cupped her face wantonly. "Can't wait anymore," she whispered in a soft whine, taking his length in her left hand and slowly starting pumping motions, her eyes never leaving his.

He leaned back with a groan and let go of her face, sucking in a breath through his teeth when her small tongue started to lick up his juices that had accumulated on his tip. "Lap it all up… just like that… Oh fuck, Hime…"

Orihime quickly unhooked her bra and threw the garment somewhere to the side and lifted her ample breasts up to wedge his manhood in between them, gasping when he thrust up between them lustfully, surprising her. "So big and warm…" Her voice trembled with mounting need, her body feeling like it was on fire. The friction he was creating between her breasts felt amazing and she moaned in time with each stroke, staring, fascinated at how his cock moved in and out in between them, darting out the tip of her tongue for a taste, humming happily every time she did.

Ichigo then moved onto his feet, his gaze holding a quiet determination that told her that what she had instigated tonight would have her remember it -and feel it- for days to come. "Open your mouth…"

An excited shiver went down her spine and she did as told, closing her lips around his rigid manhood when he pushed it past them, shutting her eyes with a long, drawn out moan. She leaned in then, taking him in as deep as she could, her big caramel eyes looking up at him as she did. Her tongue swirled and licked around him, while her lips and cheeks worked on sucking him in each time she pulled her head back, his wordless grunts of approval inspiring her to work her eager mouth harder, determined to milk him dry. She knew exactly how he liked it and she loved the feeling of being the only one in control of his pleasure. Tracing a wet line with her tongue from his scrotum all the way up his throbbing shaft and the heated skin of his head, she let her breath play on him teasingly, chuckling to herself when he moaned her name urgently. Loving him this way was foreplay for them both and she wanted everything he could give her, urging him on with throaty moans and flickering licks of her tongue.

"Leave some for after…" he breathed, already feeling the first tingling warning signs of his upcoming orgasm and letting his eyes roll up into his head as he emitted a guttural groan, nearly losing himself in the bliss she was procuring him.

Orihime released him and sat back on her calves, looking up at him while her hands continued to jerk him off. "For dessert?"

"I don't recall you bringing out cream pie for dessert?"

She giggled at his dirty joke and let him pull her onto her feet by her elbows, her arms falling over his shoulders as he sat back down on the chair and she straddled his hips.

"Make love to me, Hime."

Her eyes lifted up to his and she let her fingers traipse down the sides of his face tenderly. "You don't ever have to ask…" she murmured, closing her eyes when one of his hands pushed aside her panties far enough for him to push his way inside of her, while the other hand reached up to fondle one of her breasts. "Happy… Happy birthday, Ichigo…"

He made an acknowledging sound, thrust up inside of her and swallowed her moan into the hungry kiss he took from her, thinking that he could always go for a slice of dessert if this was what she served up every night.

* * *

 _ **Up next: Prompt 7 - Dressed/Half Naked**_


	5. Naked-Dressed

_**Prompt 7. Naked/Dressed**_

* * *

"W-wait...!"

His hand grabs onto her clothed, right butt cheek greedily as he coaxes her against the counter in their kitchen, bending her over. "Can't... I have to have you. Right now, Hime..."

She groans and gasps, her body jerking forwards when his hand smacks against her right butt cheek. "B-but we ca-an't... ah!"

"Chad and Tatsuki won't be here for another forty minutes," he murmurs in her ear, his voice raspy and lustful, his hot breath playing against her skin. "We have time, don't we…?"

She can't prevent the full body shiver that goes through her once he presses the evidence of his arousal against her ass. "N-not here… n-not—"

"Where then…?" he questions, his hands going under her white top and pushing up her padded bra and fondling her breasts sensually. "Perhaps you mean… here…?" he says, giving both her nipples a squeeze.

She cries out shakily and her hips push back against his that are grinding into her from the back of her stretchy, tight-fitting pencil skirt. "You're cheating…" she gasps, grabbing onto the hand that now crawls down her body and disappears beneath the waistbands of both her skirt and panties, while her other one pulls up the light grey fabric up her thighs.

"She says while hiking up her skirt…" he mockingly whispers in the crook of her neck and shoulder, taking a moment to kiss her there and chuckling with her. "Spread your legs for me, Hime…"

She quickly pushes her panties down far enough and widens her stance as much as she can, mouth falling open when his fingers briefly offer her swollen bud attention and then slide lower to keep her open for his already throbbing erection.

He slides inside of her without further hesitation, sighing blissfully when her moist warmth greets him. He grabs her by her hips and then proceeds to take her with quick, decisive strokes, again and again.

She cries and pants and whimpers, holding on to the edge of the counter so hard that her knuckles turned white, her knees threatening to buckle under the vigor of his thrusts. "Oh God...Oh my God...Oh my _God_ …!" she breaths and moans while his lips drop wet kisses on the side of her neck, jawline and cheek.

A few more thrusts are all it takes for him to spill inside of her and she winces at the sudden warmth exploding within, arching her back sexily as he presses his lips on her back and pants heavily onto her flushed skin.

"Something's burning…" he then asserts after a few moments, removing himself from her and taking the piece of tissue paper she offers him from the kitchen roll nearby. He cleans himself up and pulls his jeans and underwear upwards before reaching for his t-shirt on the floor and dressing it over his naked torso. "What are you making?"

Orihime grins and shakes her head with an amused roll of her eyes, cleaning herself up too. "Well, before you waltzed in here all horny," she starts, pausing when he takes her soiled piece of paper from her and throws it away in the trash can nearby. She pulls up her underwear and pushes her skirt back down her legs before readjusting the cups of her bra over her breasts underneath her loose crop top. "It was supposed to be lasagna."

He laughs and walks back to her to take her in his arms. "Take out it is then."

She giggles back with a shake of her head, wraps her arms around his shoulders and kisses him, the memories of the love they made this morning in the shower still fresh in her mind. "You're insatiable…"

Ichigo smirks and rubs the tips of their noses together happily. "Only when it comes to you."

* * *

 ** _Up Next: Prompt 9 - Against the wall_**

 ** _-MistressBlaque-_**


	6. Against the Wall

**_Prompt 9 - Against the wall_**

* * *

It was ridiculously hot.

And he was nibbling and sucking on her like she was supposed to be his source of refreshment. It didn't make sense, it wasn't supposed to happen. Not now, not here. And yet—

"Inoue."

She couldn't breathe and he was all mouth and lips and licks and nips on her sweaty and heated skin.

It was too damn hot for this and she had sand grinding into her back and the position she was in made it so uncomfortable. And yet—

"Yes… oh, Kurosaki-kun…!"

His fingers were digging into the back of her thighs and he was grunting with every push inside of her against the wooden wall, his swim shorts around his ankles, her bikini somewhere behind him in the sand.

It was too damn risky for them to be doing this in the shack because their friends were waiting for them to bring back the watermelons to the beach. And yet—

"You're so tight around me, Inoue…"

"More, Kurosaki-kun… oh please…!"

Her breasts were pressed against his chest and the friction between them drowned them in their shared perspiration, strands of her hair now sticking to her arms when she lifted them to go around his sweaty shoulders. He kissed her as if he would stop living if he didn't and she sucked on his tongue greedily, took chase when he teased her with flickering licks between her lips and furiously caressed hers onto his. The pressure that had been building up was becoming too much and she was on the verge of her orgasm, his fevered movements inside of her taking her higher than she'd ever been before.

"Inoue… Inoue… fuck, I can't—"

Her high pitched, drawn out moan and his guttural, elongated growl then sounded in the small cabin when they came in unison.

Their crushing need had been satisfied and they lazily smiled at each other, still panting heavily, still standing pressed against the wall. Their lips met then and they exchanged another kiss, fully intending to put an end to their little escapade and yet—

"Ever done it in the ocean before…?"

The watermelons weren't going to go anywhere.

At least, not yet.

* * *

 _ **Up next: Prompt 11 - Dom/Sub**_

 _ **-MistressBlaque-**_


	7. Dom-Sub

_**Prompt 11. Dom/Sub**_

* * *

"Tell me…"

He bit back a groan when her blunt, manicured nails ran up his naked stomach and the hard planes of his chest. Just as he was about to lean into her from his right, she pulled away and straightened herself away from his shoulder, leaving him blindfolded, bound with his hands on his back and on his knees on the floor at the end of their bed.

"H-Hime… I-"

"Don't call me that. We can always do this with your mouth gagged, too, if you want…" she purred, sitting back down in the chair in front of him and lifting her naked right leg to playfully swat him on his cheek with her foot. "You know what it is you did wrong," she said in a sing-song voice, grinning mischievously. "Tell me, Kurosaki-kun and maybe…" she paused and rested her gaze on the twitching bulge confined in his dark blue boxer shorts. "Maybe I will help you get release…" she murmured with another grin. "Or maybe you're enjoying this…? Are you enjoying this, Kurosaki-kun?"

He was panting by then because he could feel her everywhere at once, his exposed skin was burning up and sweaty and with her touching him only sporadically while he couldn't return the favor, he couldn't think straight anymore. He felt vulnerable as well in this position that he was in; blind, bound, half naked and somehow it only made his lust for her worse. Her scent was all over the room and he wanted to touch her, feel her more than just with a teasing caress or the fleeting sensation of her breath on his heated skin. Her delicate torture was clouding his thoughts and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't for the life of him remember what it was she was referring to that she believed he did wrong. "I don't… Mistress, please…"

"Don't beg, Kurosaki-kun…" she whispered, getting down on her knees in front of him and sliding her right hand in his underwear to pull out his erection. She laughed in delight at the sight of his proud manhood and leaned back when he leaned into her in search of more contact. "Don't beg…" she breathed consolingly, slowly pumping his length in her hand and watching him throw his head back in pleasure with a whimper. "It's so unbecoming of you… are you ready to tell me….?"

"I'm…" he began, voice trembling. He bit his lower lip hesitantly and groaned deeply in his throat when she accelerated her movements on him. "Oh, fuck… I… I…"

"You, you…? What, Kurosaki-kun?" she said sternly, abruptly stopping her movements altogether and getting back on her feet, ignoring his soft whine of desperation.

"I don't know… don't know what you're talking about…!" he gasped, his hips thrusting forward slightly, his erection now weeping. "Mercy, Mistress, I…!"

"No. Yesterday," she calmly spoke, pacing around him now. "Was Thursday. I asked you to do one thing yesterday, what was it?"

Ichigo lowered his head in defeat and frowned, his mouth opening and closing with no words coming out as he searched what was left of his memory from the day before, desperately trying to figure out what it was she was aiming at. He'd had Chad and Tatsuki over yesterday and they watched the baseball game. She had a PTA meeting at the school she works at, so he had the house to himself. When she came home they ordered in and spent an entertaining evening with their friends. He didn't recall her asking him to do anything…

So what went wrong?

"Hime, if you could just… just tell me-"

"Don't call me that," she interrupted him, her voice so calm it was eerie and shut him right up again. "Every Thursday, there is one thing that is sacred to me, Kurosaki-kun," she continued quietly, her lips trembling with angry disappointment as she glared at him from the corners of her eyes. "One thing."

And then it hit him.

"Oh crap…" he breathed, now attempting to crawl towards where his senses were telling him that she was. "I forgot… Mistress, I'm sorry," he implored her.

"Don't touch me," she coldly muttered, watching him halt in his approach and lower his head penitently. "It was the finale."

"I know… you told me…" he murmured in a regretful tone.

"So," she began, moving away from him again, letting the silk fabric of her open night robe slide over his left arm on purpose. "No resolution for me, means no resolution for you," she spoke, sitting down at the end of their bed and crossing her legs, again ignoring the small sound of disappointment he made.

"H-how can I make it up to you… Hime…?" he then panted, gritting his teeth when his erection twitched with need again. He bit back a whimper now that his body was actually trembling from his unfulfilled desire for her. He let himself fall back on the floor when her bare foot pushed against his chest as retribution for calling her by his pet name for her again.

"You don't learn, do you?" A smirk formed on her nude lips whilst she watched him manage into a kneeling position in front of her. "It won't matter what you do. You're not getting any tonight…" she answered, shaking her head with a derisive chuckle.

"B-but… Beautiful Mistress, I…!"

"Oh? You think that the use of vain adjectives will make me change my mind, Kurosaki-kun?" she giggled, standing again and walking around him to kneel behind him. "You're not getting any tonight," her throaty voice repeated into his right ear, while her hands untied the sash of her robe from around his wrists. "Not from me, at least."

He gasped once he was freed and reached for her like a thirsty man reaching for water, but she nimbly jumped away from him and went to sit back on the edge of the bed. "I can't see the ending of my show because of you, so you don't get to see me put an end to this show."

"W-what do you need me to do…?" Ichigo wondered docilely, now on his hands and knees in front of her as his sweat glistened on his forehead and shoulders. "My Mistress, I will do anything-"

"Put on a show for me, Kurosaki-kun," she commanded, licking her lower lip with a malicious grin. "Keep the blindfold on," she added, when he reached for his face. "You don't get to see."

"Yes, Mistress," he replied eagerly, smiling complacently as he reached for his penis and began to jerk himself off, letting out a long, throaty sigh that had her draw her thighs close together and sit up straighter with anticipation. Her right hand soon disappeared into her panties because watching him pleasure himself with her name on his lips only made her soaking wet. And she knew that he could tell what she was doing, and that knowledge only served to arouse her further, her fingers moving in time with his strokes now.

It ended up being a spectacular finale to an already very exciting show and by the time he crawled on top of her on the bed she didn't mind that he'd forgotten to tape her TV drama.

A finale like this was better than anything a TV show could come up with anyway.

* * *

 _ **Up next : Prompt 13. Rimming**_


	8. Rimming

Prompt 13 – Rimming

* * *

The sound of giggles and chuckles sounded from behind the first door on the left inside the small corridor of the Kurosaki apartment.

"What are you doing down there?" she chuckled, her hands covering her mouth in amusement.

"Hold still," he laughed back and now she heard the sound of the electric razor going off, making her giggle harder.

"Can't believe I agreed to this…" Orihime whispered, still smiling even though she was shaking her head.

"Hey, I agreed to let you shave mine into a robot head, now it's your turn," Ichigo whispered, concentrating on removing the hair from her outer lips very gingerly. "So I shaved yours in the shape of a strawberry. It fits so perfectly between your legs…"

She laughed hard at that. "Subtle…"

He met her eyes with a grin and wiggled his eyebrows comically, making her laugh again before diving back between her thighs. "Almost done…" he then said, turning off the razor and reaching for the moist towel readily placed on the bedside table. He passed it between her legs to clean up any residual shaving cream there. "Now the back."

She blinked a few times before lifting her head up from the pillow. "You want to do…? No, no, you don't have to. I'll get it done when I'll go to the beauty salon next time."

"Hey, I didn't do that bad of a job down here," he protested with a chuckle, reaching for the small mirror beside them on the bed. "Your woman parts look amazing, if I do say so myself, so let me finish it."

She took a look and had to agree with him; her skin looked smooth and felt amazing. "Ok, let's give this a try," she conceded, blushing hard despite the fact that there wasn't really a part of her that he hadn't seen yet, she just had to admit to herself that she'd never thought that he'd ever want to lay hands on her there… let alone shave the area. "How do you want me?"

"On all fours," he replied casually, making a shiver run up her spine. She carefully turned around on the blue towel she'd been laying on and spread her legs, with her ass up.

He smirked quietly and licked his lips at the sight of her. "I'll use the oil for this one," he told her, reaching for the small golden bottle standing next to the bed.

She nodded and lowered her chest further onto the bed, feeling a buildup of excitement as this position brought her many an erotic memory. "Okay…" she breathed, smiling with her head turned to side. The grooming session had been his idea of foreplay for tonight and although she'd been skeptic, she now understood how sexy shaving each other's pubes could be.

"Okay, here I go."

She giggled a bit in surprise when one of his oiled fingers gently spread the substance between her butt cheeks, before he reached for the fine razors to get started on the hair of her anus area.

By the time he passed another moist towel on her skin, she was panting from the anticipation, her hips pushing back against his touch. "That wasn't so bad…"

Ichigo smirked and reached for the roll of soft tissue paper to dab her sensitive areas dry. "There," he said dropping a kiss on her left butt cheek. "Her highness' pretty bum is all shaved and silky smooth again."

Orihime giggled and bit her lower lip. "Maybe I'll cancel all of my future appointments with the beauty salon and have you groom me instead," she commented throatily, bracing herself on her arms again to look at him with an inviting smile when he laughed. "This pretty bum should only be seen by one person…"

"I do have a claim on this pretty bum," Ichigo chimed in, removing the hair covered towel from the bed and rolling it up to place it beside the bed on the floor. He then slid his hands up the curves of her lovely backside and grabbed a handful of each buttock in each and gave a firm squeeze, making her yelp with excitement. He licked his lips wantonly when the sweet fragrance of her arousal hit his nose. Ichigo growled and pulled her hips closer to his face, unable to wait anymore. "Come here."

A loud gasp escaped her and she froze in shock when she realized where the tip of his tongue was licking. "I-Ichigo…?" she gasped, shivering with every stroke, breathing hard. And if she was being completely honest, she had to admit that her initial shock also came from the fact that him stroking his tongue -there- felt amazing. "Oh my God… w-whoa…?!"

In the year that they now lived together, they'd tried to push back the boundaries of their sexual exploration, wanting to keep the excitement in it as much as they could, constantly trying out new things to enjoy together. But he hadn't told her that he was curious about doing it anally with her and she had kept her acquisition of a butt plug a secret from him. Neither had said anything, out of fear that doing this was pushing it too far.

Watching her writhe in pleasure as his tongue played with her puckered entrance only increased his belief that if they were to take it further, she may agree with it.

"This was your endgame all along wasn't it…?" she moaned, throwing her hair and head back to look at him again.

"What if it was?" he murmured, now kissing her on the small of her back lovingly before sucking on his index finger and carefully pressing its tip past her tight ring of muscles, smirking at her high pitched gasp. "Would you be okay with it?"

"Y-yes.. " she whispered shyly, blushing furiously now, feeling embarrassed and aroused about the fact that he was practically forcing her to admit it.

Ichigo smiled excitedly and nodded, noticing how her folds were already engorged and drenched from the anticipation. "We'll have to train this part first," he assessed, wiggling his finger slightly and chuckling at the way she whined his name. "Loosen it up a bit…"

"I got a bunny tail plug a few weeks ago…" she confessed, finding the courage to admit it now that he'd voiced his desire. She then bit her lower lip. "A-and lube…"

Ichigo lifted his head to look at her flushed face now, a calculating grin spreading over his lips. "Oh? You seem to have done your share of the research… I must admit that I'm pleasantly surprised," he murmured before planting an open-mouthed kiss on her right butt-cheek and letting his teeth graze against her soft skin. "A bunny tail would look so cute on you… Maybe I should've shaven your pubes in the form of a carrot… Perhaps next time…"

Orihime laughed heartedly at that and before long she was moaning again as he slipped two fingers inside of her moist folds while his tongue played against her puckered entrance. She found new heights of pleasure she didn't know she could reach and by the end of it, when he was rubbing his erection between her butt cheeks, she was infinitely glad that even after a year of co-habitation, they still kept exploring new ways to please each other sexually and that their excitement for each other was still explosive and ardent. She never thought that she'd consider having anal sex one day, but ever since she'd become sexually active with Ichigo, she'd found that there was less and less she refrained herself from trying; he'd unleashed a voracious confidence within her that made her less afraid to push back the sexual boundaries that she'd placed on herself and she was glad.

They would take it step by step, and for now his tongue would have to suffice, but she anxiously awaited the day on which he'd take her where he'd never taken her before.

* * *

 _ **Up next: Prompt 15 – Sweet & Passionate**_

 _ **-MistressBlaque -**_


	9. Sweet and Passionate

_15\. Sweet &Passionate_

* * *

They barely made it to the bedroom that night - heck, they didn't even make it into the bed.

Her graduation robe and cap lay by the opened door of their room in a trail towards where they stranded. Her shoes, his tie, her dress and his pants indicated the way to the source of the desperate moans and gasps that filled the room.

He was so proud of her and he'd barely been able to wait to have her for himself. The entire day had been so long -fun- but ungodly long and tiring. Today had been all about her, and he didn't mind. He'd planned to make tonight only about her as well anyway.

His hands were all over her now -finally- and she was pushing back with each of his thrusts, arching her back so beautifully while he took her on the floor by the end of the bed, trying to keep his pushes gentle and slow, but getting urged on by her clawing hands on the back of his thighs wanting for him to go faster, stroke deeper and love her harder.

He couldn't deny the urgency in her breathy voice or the rampant need in her clutching hands.

She'd been stressing for her results for so long, been worrying about her future for months on end and this day, all of her hard work paid off; she graduated Summa Cum Laude from the University, with a Masters Degree in Psychology. So tonight, it was joy, it was relief, it was necessity; it was passionate and it was relentless.

"God... yes…!"

So when she laid down with her chest on the bed, her long hair rolling out over the duvet like a river of golden brown, her body still shaking and panting with each stroke; he followed her, planting open mouthed kisses at the base of her neck, breathing her in needily while his hips worked against hers over the edge of the bed, their knees on the carpeted floor. His fingers slid between the spaces between hers before they jointly closed and she gasped his name, squeezing her eyes shut now that he was grinding deeply into her.

"You're amazing… and I love you… so much, Hime… so fucking much."

She let out a drawn out moan as he pulled her into an upward position again, his right hand now coaxing her to turn her head so he could kiss her tenderly and savor her whimpers and moans on his tongue.

They switched position afterwards, with her falling on her back and him wrapping her legs around his waist with his knees on the bed so had a view of her writhing body sprawled before him.

"Ichigo…" she gasped, arching her back when they joined again. He placed his hands on her hips and proceeded with long, deliberate strokes, smiling softly at the delighted sound she made. "Don't stop…"

"Fuck…" he whispered in a trembling voice, gritting his teeth at the way she tightened around him and arched her chest to him, her breasts bouncing up and down and her short nails digging into his forearms, which she was now clinging to. She was tensing up quickly, but he didn't stop, couldn't stop; he wanted to see more of her face being taken over by bliss; her swollen lips falling open soundlessly, her eyebrows knitting together in an awed expression, her soft eyes silently begging for him to keep going, going… going until-

He crashed his lips onto hers, stealing away her breath, hands now holding hers down on each side of her head, his body pinning hers down to the bed. She came hard and he winced at the intensity of her contractions around him, his trembling groan lost in the side of her neck as she froze and rode out the waves of her rapture.

She fell back on the mattress, gasping for air with her eyes open wide while the aftermath of her orgasm still coursed through her. Her trembling hands came to rest on his hips when he lifted his head and kissed her softly on her lips, his expression turning mischievous at the sight of her apprehensive one, knowing exactly what was about to happen. If he rolled his hips so his pelvis rubbed against hers he could-

"Please don't move… Ichigo don't, don't…!"

He watched her come undone again with quiet sobs, the intensity of her second orgasm taking her to the brink of excess. But he was almost there, too. He just needed… just a little bit further...

"I can't… I can't...!" she breathed pleadingly, her eyes squeezed shut and her head shaking from side to side, her fingers grasping onto the hairs on the back of his head desperately. "Oh God…!" she gasped in a drawn out whine before she bit her lower lip, orgasming again.

The third one dragged him along and he cried out with her, still rocking his hips against her until they were both spent and breathing hard in each other's arms.

"Exactly one year from now," he panted when she rested her head on his chest. "Will you-"

"Yes," she breathed back, looking up at him and returning his smile.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask?" he grinned, kissing her when she moved in.

"I'm a master in Pshychology," she laid her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. "And you're not that hard to figure out, so yes." she explained, before adding;"Frickin' finally."

They laughed and he kissed her on the top of her head lovingly, ready to start the next chapter of their lives.

* * *

 ** _Some of you drew to my attention the fact that my partner SingingButterflyRose isn't posting her prompts on here. You can still find the written prompts from her and me on tumblr. She goes by the name of assassin-dragon on there._**

 ** _I can't give you to link through here, so I have added the link to my blog in my biography under 'tumblr'. Click on the second link, for Scribbles of an imperfect Muse._**

 ** _We update every Monday and Friday._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _Take care everyone!_**

 _Up next - Prompt 17 : On the floor_

 _ **-MistressBlaque-**_


	10. On the Floor

**_Prompt 17 - On the floor_**

* * *

The living room floor was littered with the parts for the tv storage unit he was planning on putting together that first morning they woke up in their new apartment. He figured that if he followed the instructions cautiously he'd be able to pull it off without hurting anyone out of frustration in the process.

Orihime walked out of the kitchen and kneeled next to him on the floor, holding out his cup of coffee and taking a sip from her mug of tea. "We haven't done any shopping for food yet, did you want to order in breakfast?"

"I was thinking of taking you to the diner later on," he answered pensively, staring at the instruction sheets as he reached for his coffee. He whispered his thanks and took a careful sip, looking up at her when she stood back on her feet and walked towards the kitchen, only then realizing how attractive she actually looked, even though neither of them had taken a shower yet. "Hey, come back here for a second."

"Hmm?" she voiced, turning around whilst taking another sip of her tea. "What's up?"

He let his eyes go over the yellow, printed t-shirt that she was wearing that used to be one of his, the soft pink panties he knew she was wearing underneath, her messy, insanely sexy hair bun and her long, naked legs and the mint green socks that adorned her small feet. "Have I kissed you yet today?"

She placed her mug on the floor by the kitchen entrance -they hadn't put together their dining table set yet- before grinning and blushing. She then shook her head as she approached him and kneeled in front of him again. "You haven't…"

"Well, we have to do something about that, don't we…?" he murmured, putting his coffee aside while she crawled into his lap and slid her arms around his broad shoulders and straddled his hips. "Come here…"

Orihime smiled into the kiss and closed her eyes. Her mouth fell open to grant his tongue access and she met it with hers wantonly, moaning beseechingly when he deepened the kiss and took hold of her buttocks to give them a possessive squeeze. She gasped in surprise when she felt his hard on through his track pants, breaking the kiss and returning his grin with a demure smirk of her own.

"Have we christened this room yet?" she asked, her blush deepening.

He shook his head quietly, his warm hands already crawling underneath the hem of her t-shirt. "We've done it in the bedroom, the storage room and the bathroom...We need to do something about this space as well, don't we?"

"We do…" she whispered, moving in to kiss him on his like coffee-tasting lips, only breaking the kiss to let her t-shirt pass over her head before crashing her lips with his and pressing her small body against his wantonly. She gasped in surprise when she felt him pull her underwear apart with his bare hands, leaning back to look at him in dismay.

"Let's go shopping for more later…" he grinned sheepishly at her, dropping a kiss on her right breast when she ended up smiling anyway.

"You're incorrigible," she sighed blissfully, letting him throw away the broken panties, her eyes rolling into her head when he aligned himself between her legs and pressed inside of her.

He lay down on the floor and let her lead, his hands loosely holding her hips while she worked her lower body on him sensually, letting him feast on her erotic beauty.

She was so sexy and there were still times when he wondered how he'd managed to have her share his life. He didn't consider himself to be anything special, but she was everything; the most beautiful, the most caring, the most important person he'd ever met and he was head over heels, even now, after everything they'd been through together. Supernatural and otherwise.

And she turned him on; man did she make him long for her. If he could spend the rest of his days making love to her, he would. He couldn't get enough.

Not when her body's reaction to his was immediate and ardent and she moaned and gasped so cutely, not when she was sporting a healthy blush on her adorable face and soft crimson on her swollen lips. Or when her full breasts were bouncing to the accelerating pace of her hips and his name was on her breath and he was completely mesmerized as he panted with her; his eyes never leaving her joggling chest.

She opened her eyes when his hands slid up her back and coaxed her into leaning down onto him so he could suckle on her dangling right breast. He then adjusted his position on the floor beneath her so he could take its nipple into his mouth hungrily and thrust up into her at the same time.

She whimpered shakily at the mixed sensations of his lips, tongue and teeth playing against her skin while his erection stirred within her and the smacking sound of their fevered love-making became background noise to their moans and impassioned cries.

By the time she had drops of sweat rolling down the crease of her back, she was close, so she pressed her lips against his, needing for him to hold her when she would inevitably fall apart. As rapture took her, she broke the kiss and buried her face in the side of his throat, breathing her praises against his skin while her body shook and spasmed in his arms.

He let her quiet down for a few silent moments and caressed her back, his thrusts stopped when he smiled up at her tenderly and she sat up again to lift drowsy eyes to him. Neither of them ever said a word when she dismounted him and eagerly ventured down his sprawled out body to take his throbbing manhood in her mouth.

Ichigo winced and threw his head back with a gasp, his hand shooting out to her head to follow her bobbing motions as she worked her tongue and mouth on him lustfully, lapping up all of their mingled fluids and moaning her wordless approval to send additional vibrations over the heated skin of his hard shaft.

It didn't take long for him to finish and as he released, he intertwined his hands with hers that she was reaching up his torso while she took in his seed, swallowing his essence until she'd sucked the last of it out.

She moaned softly when she let him slip from her lips, smirking in satisfaction at his worn out expression now that she kneeled in front of him between his spread legs. Orihime reached for her discarded t-shirt and pulled it back on before crawling over him and settling on top of him and into his embrace with a playful grin.

"I want a new set," she told him, nuzzling the underside of his chin.

He tilted his head a bit so he could look at her from the lower corners of his eyes."A new set of…?"

Orihime lifted her head up. "Panties."

"Oh," he replied, smiling.

"An expensive one. In lace and satin," she added, with a mischievous scowl.

"What? But…" he protested, quieting when she pressed her right index finger against his lips.

"If you want to keep ripping my underwear apart that's your choice, but then I choose for you to get me sexy, expensive lingerie every time you do," she stated sternly. "Or I swear I will stop wearing underwear all together."

Of course, he respected her freedom of wearing whatever she felt like wearing whenever she wanted, but her not wearing underwear would reflect badly on his care of her and he could already imagine what their friends and their family would start saying if it were to be known that Orihime stopped wearing underwear because he keeps ripping them apart.

"W-what color did you have in mind?" he said with a nervous smile while a triumphant one crept on her lips.

Truth was that she didn't care if he tore her underwear apart, but this way, she was certain to get new lingerie everytime he did.

"Purple," she said, laying her head back against his chest happily, already looking forward to the christening of their new kitchen.

* * *

 ** _Up Next: Prompt 19 - Outdoors_**


	11. Outdoors

**_Promp 19 - Outdoors_**

* * *

The taste of her sweat was filling his mouth and he took suckle harder on the side of her neck, his hand already disappearing beneath the hem of her workout shorts and her panties.

She shivered when he pushed two fingers inside, her own fingers digging into his shoulders as she bit back a moan. She had her eyes shut tightly because she wanted to lose herself in the whirlwind of sensations he procured her, instead of thinking about where they were.

Oh God he was already _so hard_ against her.

Just the thought of his throbbing cock made her mind go foggy and her knees become weak. She needed it so badly; it'd been so long. "Kurosaki-kun… please. Please, I…!"

He made shushing sounds close to her ear and grinned, curling his fingers inside of her a bit and causing her to shiver and cry out weakly. "That's not it, Hime…"

She whimpered softly in protest before biting back another moan. She knew what he was doing; he was waiting for her anticipation to be unbearable to withstand any longer, so he could take her hard and fast. Like he always did when they met like this.

He had the only answer to her growing problem, the only solution to her release.

And she knew what he wanted to hear.

But he knew she wouldn't say it; she didn't like the word, she thought it was too harsh… too dirty to say. It made her uncomfortable and she felt that it wasn't in her nature. She'd never learnt how to voice her needs unabashedly, and he understood where she was coming from -on a certain level. All her life there'd been few instances when she was allowed to voice her true desires and therefore, she taught herself to hold back her own needs and always put those of others first… like a good, docile girl was supposed to.

He was grinning wider at the sight of her blushing face and her attempts to keep her whimpering mouth quiet. She was so cute in her restraint.

And it usually turned him on.

But cute wasn't going to cut it.

Not this time.

"Say it."

Orihime opened her eyes and stared at him for a moment while panting before shaking her head and crying when he quickened the movements of his finger within. "You made us stop here; you wanted it so bad I could smell it on you. So say it, tell me… What is it you need, Hime?" he asked, stroking her left nipple underneath her sports bra urgently. "You're thirsty for it. Your body is telling me everything your pretty little mouth is refusing to say… but I still want to hear those words come from you. Those dirty little words in your sweet voice. So tell me…"

Her lips missed his when he pulled back teasingly. "N-no… I can't…"

"Can't or won't?" he murmured throatily, licking a thick stripe up the side of her neck again and grinning when she sobbed from his accelerating thrusts. "Tell me, or I'll stop."

But she was so close! "W-wait, Kurosaki-kun…!"

He still removed his fingers from her and took a step back, his eyes going over her dishevelled state, his lips curling in satisfaction at the pitiful sob she voiced. He then brought his right hand to his mouth and suckled on the fingers that were still wet from her, all the while staring at her, panting wantonly against the wall of the public restroom near the eastern entrance of Tsukidai Park.

"Well?"

She gulped and closed her eyes, wincing at the intensifying throbbing between her legs when she rubbed them together desperately, craving the release he was withholding from her. Her head lifted and she laid imploring eyes on him, only to moan longingly when he took out his rigid shaft from his workout shorts and lazily pumped its length with his left hand.

She shut her eyes again and lowered her head, the words stumbling out of her in a demure whisper.

"F-fuck me…"

He rolled his eyes up to her from where they'd been resting on his dick and rose an amused eyebrow. "What was that…?"

Oh, he'd heard her alright.

Though seemingly impossible, the furious blush on her face only deepened and she felt like she would suffocate from her unfulfilled need. Her lips trembled when she reiterated her plea next, her body's rampant demand overruling the inhibitions of her mind.

"Fuck me."

He had her turned around against the wall with the side of her face pressing against the cool surface the next moment, his hot breath playing against her ear and one of his hands pulling down her shorts far enough for him to push himself inside of her with a shared grunt of bliss.

"Damn right."

They really needed to go jogging together more often.

* * *

 _ **Up Next: Prompts 20 & 21 - My Kink & Shower Sex (2 chapters!)**_


	12. My kink

_**Prompt 20 - My Kink**_

* * *

The air around them was heavy with heat and unfulfilled arousal, the heavy percussive beat of the current song vibrating through the mass of gyrating bodies on the packed dance floor.

The strobe lights flaring through the dark space teased sensual scenes in between flashes before the beat dropped again and he rocked his hips against hers, keeping her lithe body pressed to his with a hand laid flatly against her lower stomach, meeting each of her grinding thrusts with his.

The stringent rhythm made her body move on its own and she was winding against him, rubbing herself onto him while he danced with her with his back against the wall, his hands running up her naked arms when she pressed her lips against the underside of his throat wantonly. The sound of her moan got lost in the encompassing music, but he felt its vibration against his skin, groaning in response to the effect he has on her.

He's rock hard and it's almost like he's fucking her, right there on the crowded dance floor in full sight of all of those strangers. She doesn't know if it's because of the overtly sexual lyrics of the song and its provocative beat, or because his hands slide so temptingly over the thin, slinky fabric of her dress, but she felt exposed and aroused beyond measure.

Her eyes opened slowly and scanned what she could distinguish from the crowd, anxiously expecting to see someone call out to them for what they were almost not doing. There were countless people and couples 'dancing' with each other left, right and in front of them, but none chose to cast their attention on them standing by the sheltered wall underneath the balcony. Granted, it was a darker spot than the rest of the club and she realized that even if someone was watching them… she wouldn't care about it because he was with her and all of his attention was on her and on no one else. Even as they were bumping and grinding so enticingly against each other, she felt confident and protected because he was with her. It was a powerful feeling, one that lowered her inhibitions even further than they already were without either of them having touched alcohol that night. They were high on each other and she loved the feel, only wanting more as the bass of the music got heavier and seemingly more arousing.

His lips landed on her right shoulder next to the thin strap of her dress. When she arched at the feel of him lifting the skirt of her little black dress from the back, he deliberately cast his gaze to the couple grinding into each other on their left, soon sporting a salacious grin at what he saw.

The hand that he'd placed on her hips were pulling her to him urgently, making her gasp at the delicious friction his clothed groin provided against her string-clad backside. Her hands were fisting in the fabric of his pants by his thighs while he took her in a tight embrace and she twerked her body in his hold; one arm was now around her waist while the other snaked in between her breasts and his hand caressed her throat, silently coaxing her into turning her head to the left.

If she'd been blushing up until that moment, it must've compared to nothing next to the effect that the erotic sight he made her witness had on her.

There was a woman, with the side of her face pressed against the wall, her mouth open in a silent scream, her eyes squeezed shut as her body jerked and trembled. The man standing behind her sheltered her, with one hand down the front of her shorts and his hips dry pumping into her hard from the back.

Orihime bit her lower lip and arched her back with a grin when she felt him twitch against her and nibble the skin in the crook of her neck and shoulder, unable to hold back her breathy moan. She felt so stimulated and there was no sound that she could make that would be heard by anyone anyway as they continued to move to the flow of the music, their hips thrusting onto each other more needily with each passing instant.

By the time the song ended, she was now the one with her back against the wall while he grinded his pelvis against hers, lifting her right leg so it went around his hips and they could create more effective friction between their impassioned bodies.

The pressure was building quickly between the both of them and the kiss that followed was unforgiving, borderline animalistic with her teeth pulling at his lower lip playfully before he slid his tongue inside of her panting mouth to have it battle against hers.

Orihime broke the kiss with a gasp and turned her head to the side in an effort to escape the increasing swelter of the atmosphere between them. She opened her eyes again with a gasp when the cool air coming from the overhead air conditioning hit her face, her neck arching while he kissed and nibbled on her in the side of her throat.

A pair of light blue eyes found her gaze in the crowd right when Ichigo's right hand pushed aside her soaked panties and he pushed inside of her, robbing her of her breath, her eyes falling shut. Did she imagine that just now? She let him kiss her on her lips next as her body moved with his in time with the slower, more sensuous song playing now.

Even with Ichigo's hot mouth and cock fucking her right then and there, she still couldn't resist the temptation of opening her eyes to see if those strikingly blue eyes were still watching her.

The man they belonged to was standing on the opposite side of the dancefloor, leaning lazily against the wall with a glass of hard liquor in his right hand and his other hand inside the pocket of his pants. He was watching her still, his handsome features turning into a small, appreciative smile as he watched her get fucked in front of him, nodding his head to the beat -and consequently the tempo of Ichigo's shallow thrusts- before taking a sip of his drink.

She gasped in surprise, but had no mind of tearing her eyes away. She wouldn't have been able to had she wanted to. Moments passed while she rocked to Ichigo's thrusts and the music and _he_ was making her even more hot than she already felt. In her mind, she couldn't distinguish between Ichigo and the appealing, light blue haired stranger any longer; her sexual desire for the both of them equal in those few instants.

The attention of the both of them was driving her crazy and while she whimpered and gasped because of her boyfriend's sensual movements against and within her, her eyes were captivated by the man still staring at her sultrily. His gaze made her promises of long, sweaty and relentless sensuous play with her being the centre of all attention, while Ichigo's hands roamed on her heated skin and his mouth loved her one tender kiss at a time, and while the stranger ravaged and devoured her with hard strokes and aggressive, possessive hands all over her body.

It didn't last long; it didn't have to and in the next moment she was crying out in ecstasy, her trembling lips murmuring encouragement in Ichigo's ear while her eyes were once again on the other man, whose eyes had grown dark with desire. She arched her back when Ichigo spilled inside of her and the other man passed his tongue over his lips with a satisfied smirk. She smirked back and then focused her attention fully on her man again, meeting his lips in a deep kiss while he let go of her right thigh and she lowered it whilst quickly tucking his spent penis inside his underwear and pants through the opening of the zipper.

They needed to continue this in the comfort of their own home they decided, so once she was done, Ichigo took her by her hand and lead her towards the exit of the club.

As they were making their way through the crowd, she could feel _his_ eyes on her again and when she took the time to pull her long and damp hair back and over her head she saw him standing by the exit door, leaning against the wall nonchalantly.

He was a lot taller and even more attractive than she'd initially thought.

She shivered a little at the way his eyes -those goddamn eyes- went over her tight, petite form in the tight-fitting dress and her sexy heels.

They shared another smile and he shook his head in regret while biting his lower lip playfully. She blushed with an apologetic smile and walked past him confidently,leaving the fantasy for what it was; just a fantasy.

* * *

 ** _Up next: Prompt 21 - In the Shower_**


	13. In the shower

**_Prompt 21 - In the shower_**

* * *

He had to fix the sink in the kitchen.

De-clog the washer.

Take the kids to school.

Paint the den.

Clean out the plumbing vent on the roof.

Mow the lawn.

Fix the squeaking of Masaki's bedroom door.

And another number of things he wasn't particularly looking forward to do that morning in the shower.

With his wife working nights for the next month at Karakura Memorial Hospital, the brunt of the household tasks fell on him. He didn't complain about it though, don't misunderstand, he just wished that he could spend some quality time with his wife. It felt like all they did was work, sleep, exorcise the occasional Hollow, take care of their two kids and sleep for as much as they could during the little amount of hours they had left when all was said and done for the day.

He missed his wife, even if they still saw each other in between their respective schedules and those of their children. He missed talking to her, missed making love to her... but he perfectly understood that at this point in their lives sacrifices needed to be made to maintain the dynamics of their busy and demanding lives.

Ichigo sighed into the warm stream of water that hit face and removed the suds from his body, feeling immensely tired. His palms came to rest on the tiled wall in front of him and he stretched his neck so the water could hit its back for a few moments as to soothe the muscles there. The sensation felt devine and he remained like that for long moments, almost dozing off if it hadn't been for the sound of their bathroom door opening and closing.

It was barely six in the morning and he knew that his children wouldn't be up before 7.30 and his wife wouldn't be back before 8.

He saw golden brown hair move behind the condensed glass of the shower stall and he closed his eyes again. "What are you doing up, Sora?"

The sliding door of the shower then opened and he looked up in alert. "What-?"

"Do I look like a 7 year old boy to you?"

He chuckled in pleasant surprise at the sight of her. "Not in the least..." he whispered, returning the mischievous smirk she had curled around her lips while she stood there, stark naked. He took a step back when she stepped into the shower with him and moved to stand underneath the overhead stream. "I know it's been awhile since you've seen this…" she joked, giggling against his lips when he moved in to kiss her goodmorning.

"Hi," he grinned, resting his arms around her waist now and rubbing the tips of their noses together.

Orihime grinned back and slid her hands up his shoulders to kiss him again, sighing in content against his lips. "I managed to get off work early… I had to, all I could think about was you today."

"I'm so glad you did," he murmured back against her lips, making her walk backwards until her back was against the grey stone wall of the walk-in shower. "This is usually my sole moment of peace of the day."

"I know…" she breathed between butterfly kisses. "Therefore I arranged for Yuzu to come pick Sora and Masaki up to take them to school. And she she will pick them up, too," Orihime revealed, her naked feet splashing water around their ankles when she turned around and pulled her soaked ponytail over one shoulder so he he could plant his lips on the other. There was no need for foreplay, she needed it right then and there. "We have all day…"

He moaned gratefully against her slippery skin, his hands already grabbing hold of her full breasts, squeezing them possessively whilst she widened her stance in anticipation and bent over just far enough. "Can't wait…"

She grunted and sighed his name, arching her back and her mouth falling open when he pushed inside and moaned her name shakily over her shoulder, watching the drops of water crash onto her bliss-struck face.

"Right there…"

"Yeah…?" he murmured, biting his lower lip and arching his back in pleasure when she pushed back impatiently, wiggling her hips wantonly.

They moaned in unison when he sheathed himself within her to hilt, closing his arms around her in a tight embrace while she braced herself with shaky arms against the wet wall. His virility was overpowering her and she couldn't keep her body from moaning and whimpering, gasping while the water continuously cascaded on them, the tapping sound of their wet bodies echoing through the small, stone room.

"Y-yes… yes yes… God…!"

He grinned widely against her ear and licked the lobe, having ended a series of hard, fast and relentless thrusts with one deep push inside of her that had her cry out softly, her breathless, trembling voice enticing him on.

He knew she could take more as he listened to her whine mindlessly with one of her hands reaching in between her legs to touch the spot where they joined, sending a jolt of arousal down his spine at how sexy her doing that was.

Orihime sobbed at the feel of him throbbing in response to her touch and cried weakly, throwing her head back when he resumed his strokes within her, now using both his hands on her hips to pull her to him, slamming his pelvis against her dominantly. He was staring without seeing, through the curtain of waterdrops that fell on her back in front of him, how his erection moved in and out of her, groaning with rising need each time he plunged back inside of her. "Fu-uck… yeah…"

He didn't remember if it had ever felt this good before.

As the steam from the warm water that was still running filled the shower, her mind lost itself in the haze that formed as she approached physical overstimulation. One particular pleasurable stroke had her lose her balance and stumble forwards, the front of her body now pressed against the naked shower wall again.

But he didn't stop.

"Ichigo… Oh! Oh my God…!"

He had her on her tiptoes now, sandwiched between the cool stone and the crushing, moist heat of his grinding body and the tight, upward thrusts of his pulsing cock inside her quivering walls. She was mewling incessantly at that point, her eyes having rolled up into her head from the utmost pleasure that coursed through her, her long eyelashes fluttering on her crimson cheeks.

There was a quiet grunt that got lost in the clattering of the water and she felt him release his warmth deep within her and by that time she had already come once, maybe even twice… having been able to keep up with the amount because she was so lost in his absolute dominance.

He kept pumping in and out of her long after she'd felt his seed trickle down the side of her leg, but she was gone… so far gone, she didn't care what he was doing to her body anymore just as long as he continued to make her feel so breathtakingly good.

When he finally pressed his forehead against the back of her neck with a heavy sigh and a grunt, she had no strength left to move and she simply remained there, chest pressed against the wall, her curled, right index wedged between her teeth in an effort to subdue the cries she hadn't been able to hold back before.

She then felt him coax her into turning around so she would face him, smiling softly at her weary expression. Ichigo then reached for her shower basket containing her body wash and soft purple mesh sponge and got down on his knees in front of her. He put a small amount of the fragrant shower gel onto the sponge, holding it briefly underneath the stream of water to get it wet enough for it to create sufficient foam.

Orihime was watching him silently with a small drowsy smile, her fatigue of her working night now having caught up with her. She let him lift her left foot onto his right shoulder, closing her eyes with a blissful sigh when he caressed the mesh sponge over her foot and up, slowly, sensually working his way up her leg and thigh with small, circling motions. He did the same with her other leg before standing and kissing her gently on her lips while he rubbed the sponge against the apex of her thighs, briefly passing the item between her legs and smiling into to kiss at the soft moan she emitted.

Even in her spent and sleepy state, her body still responded to his touch, he still managed to have her all hot and bothered.

The kiss deepened by the time he was lathering up her breasts, making sure to clean her beneath them as well and then the top of her chest, her shoulders and her arms followed.

He never broke the kiss as he went down her back and between her buttcheeks, stepping back into the waterfall to remove the suds from her body, grinning when she fell against him tiredly, her face resting against his chest.

Ichigo decided that she could do her face later that morning, after she'd gotten some much needed sleep, and so he pushed in the button on his right to stop the water and took her by her hand, dropping the mesh sponge in her basket and leading her out of the walk-in shower before reaching for her towel hanging on the wall nearby.

Orihime reached for her head towel and fastened it over her wet hair while Ichigo rubbed her down until she was dry enough to put on her bathrobe. She waited for him to put on his bathrobe as well and then lifted her hands up so he could pick her up in his arms, almost immediately falling asleep the moment her head hit his chest again.

Ichigo pressed a kiss on her forehead and smiled at her tenderly, turning off the lights in their bathroom on his way out.

* * *

 ** _Up next: Prompt 23 - Trying a new Position_**


	14. New Position

_**23\. New Position**_

* * *

It'd been 3 years since he'd last seen her. She'd gone away to an all girls college in Tokyo and he'd chosen to remain in Karakura to go to the university here so he could remain close to his family. They'd both graduated a few weeks ago and now they had agreed to meet downtown with the gang to catch up.

After 15 minutes of waiting without seeing anyone though, Ichigo had a sneaking suspicion that none of his friends were going to show up.

And then he saw her, her big caramel eyes and golden brown hair standing out from the crowd of shoppers walking the busy street.

His memory of her hadn't done her beauty justice.

"Inoue… wow."

She laughed happily at the sight of him, her hands coming to cover her mouth when nostalgia hit her and her emotions overflowed. "Kurosaki-kun, oh my God… Hi!" she gasped, looking up at him with a blush, recognizing his soft, genuine smile and those chocolate eyes that conveyed his true happiness at seeing her. "You haven't changed."

He grinned amusedly and shook his head. "Well, I wear my hair a bit longer nowadays," he replied, running a hand through his chin length locks. "I wasn't sure how you'd react…"

Orihime grinned and lowered her head, smiling to herself. "You really haven't changed," she then told him softly, looking him in the eyes again.

He was still her Kurosaki-kun.

There'd been so many things that had been left unsaid when she left all those months ago, chances he wished he'd taken and words she wished she had spoken. Life had gotten in the way of them seeing each other again, and they both felt that this was the opportunity they'd both been waiting for.

The feelings she'd carried for him for all those years in high school had never really gone away and the few flings she'd had in college never managed to help her move on. And now that he was standing there, looking more mature and his handsome features grown more rugged, she felt arousal and deepening affection for him, unknowingly sporting a healthy blush again as her lips parted to take in the air she suddenly lacked.

He licked his lips and took in a shaky breath at the rush of ecstasy that coursed through him while he watched her pretty face become more flushed. He had had a few adventures with girls, so he recognized the signs of female arousal by now. Ichigo hadn't expected for her to still feel the way his friends told him she felt about him before she left, not after all this time... not now that he'd realized what his need to protect had really been the herald of.

They were both adults now, and he wanted her; needed her in more ways than one.

"I don't think that the others are coming. "

He snapped out of his thoughts and blinked stupidly at her, having completely missed what she'd said. "Huh?"

Orihime only smiled deliberately and tucked back a strand of her hair behind an ear bashfully. She bit her lower lip and gathered her courage for what she wanted to ask him next, following on her recent trend of going after the things that she truly wanted. "Do you still live with your dad?"

Oh, she knew that he had his own place now.

A small smile formed on his lips and he turned towards the other end of the street, in the direction of the park. "I have an apartment near Tsukidai Park now, it's actually not that far."

She took a steadying breath. "Kurosaki-kun-"

"If you want-" he began, looking at her again with an expectant gaze. "Seen as how it's only us…?"

She nodded, the mutual attraction between them palpable and rendering her breathless. "Yeah?"

He grinned and took her by a hand. "Let's go?"

Orihime nodded again, her heart beating with unprecedented trepidation and excitement.

It'd been way too long overdue.

She was everything he'd dreamt she would be and so much more.

It was their first time and then again it wasn't and somehow they were both glad for it.

He had a quiet intensity about him that excited her to no end, the voracity of his need overwhelming hers, leaving her to sob her pleasure into the covers of his bed that she was fisting. Her left calf was resting against his right shoulder while her other leg rested on the bed between his as he whipped his pelvis against hers. She was laying on her side, breasts spilled out of the cups of her white bra and her gasping face going hidden underneath the transparent curtain of her long, shiny golden brown hair.

"Inoue…" he was sighing against the skin of her calf, nuzzling and kissing it wantonly. Both his hands were gripping her left thigh tightly, using the limb for leverage. "Fuck, Inoue…"

She couldn't think, let alone articulate words and so she just cried passionately into the pillow beside her, letting the power he had over her take her over and giving into him completely.

He was everything she'd dreamt he'd be and more.

Her fantasies of him making love to her had never been this intense. Granted, she'd always imagined their first time together to be sweet and gentle and not... like this. Not in this new, lecherous and exposed position he was doing her in. She felt embarrassed and impossibly aroused, unable to remember if she'd ever had sex that made her feel like her whole body was on vibrate. He was getting so deep inside of her and she was on the verge of losing her mind from the whirlwind of emotions he evoked within her. "Kurosaki-kun… oh, Kurosaki-kun!"

It'd been well worth the wait.

The years of longing had made their patience wear thin and in those first few moments after their first kiss by his door, need and lust had trumped over anything else. She hadn't wanted for it to go any other way; they'd have time to be sweet and passionate later, after they'd have satisfied their initial need for each other.

She needed for him to finally claim her as his now; to make her feel like she was all he needed in those moments of torrid desire, that he wouldn't be able to bear it if they didn't continue to act upon their repressed longing right then and there on his bed. She wanted for him to make her feel like the most desirable woman in his world, like she was the only one who made him grunt like that, who made him rock hard- just like that. She wanted for him to be hers; desperately, relentlessly, profoundly and unquestionably; all hers.

The sounds he tore from her were guttural, borderline animalistic as she lost herself in the impetuous rhythm of his need, loving the feel of his manhood thrusting in and out of her in tight, controlled pumps that made him grind into every, single, right nerve-ending each time, making her shiver and sob and reach for that spot where they joined, caressing his stroking length with the tips of her fingers.

He couldn't decide if he prefered her beauty when she was in the throws of their passion or when she just smiled at him lovingly; she would always be the most gorgeous and sexy woman in the world to him either way. He wanted to let her know, now that they were finally here, how much he'd thought about her, how much he'd missed her and that she was the only one who'd always mattered the most even after those 3 years of her absence. He wouldn't let her go and if she let him, he'd show her everything she made him feel and so much more.

She was a vision of salacious grace on his bed when he coaxed her right leg from between his legs and pulled it up to rest on his left shoulder, both his hands now resting on her knees as he thrust back inside of her and she arched up, her breasts quivering and her luscious hair fanned around her head and body. He wanted to commit every single one of her facial expressions to memory as he loved her, groaning softly when she spasmed around him briefly.

Orihime opened her eyes when she felt him lower her legs again, making use of her flexibility to drape them around his hips.

"Close them tightly around me."

A full body tremor went through her when he thrust deeply inside of her and waited for her to do what she was asked to; grabbing onto his lower arms when he did the same with hers and pulled her up and against him, making her slide down onto his throbbing cock with a trembling whimper, her head and hair thrown back in utmost pleasure. Her arms went around his shoulders and their lips crashed together when he adjusted his grip on her; his fingers now digging into the flesh of the back of her thighs.

Ichigo slowly moved them off the bed on his knees, showcasing an impressive exercise in agility and balance when he slowly pushed himself onto his feet by the end of the bed without breaking their fiery kiss.

She broke their lips apart with a loud gasp however when he used his grip on her lithe body to move her up and down on him while he thrust inside of her, smirking encouragingly at her when their eyes locked and their bodies continued to rock against each other.

The whiny way in which she breathed his name made his most erotic fantasies about her come true, and he pumped his hips faster against her, his fingers pressing ever harder into her flesh, needing her more and more the closer he approached his peak.

Orihime had no voice left to cry out with at that point, her gasps and hoarse whimpers mingling with his deep panting, her fingers enclosing the back of his head as he breathed hard against the base of her throat, her body bouncing up and down his shaft unabatingly, the silent scream from her sudden orgasm lost in the quiet of their wordless sobs and praises.

He followed rapidly after with her name on his lips and a look of complete abandon on his features, spilling deeply inside of her moist warmth.

They were laying on the bed now, drowsily staring at each whilst laying on their sides and turned to each other, her right hand fingers playing gently against his angular features and vibrant orange hair.

"Thank you, Inoue," he whispered, moving in to rest his face against her chest, closing his eyes.

She cradled his head in her hands and buried her nose into the crown of his hair, smiling gently to herself.

He was still her Kurosaki-kun.

He'd been hers all along.

* * *

 ** _Up next: 25 - With Toys_**


	15. With toys

**_Prompt 25 - With Toys_**

* * *

"You are not bringing that thing anywhere near me!"

Orihime pouted cutely as she twirled the dark blue, translucent and vibrating cock ring in between her long right hand fingers. "Oh come on," she whined from where she was sitting near the end of their bed. "The battery will only last twenty minutes… or are you telling me that you think that you won't last that long?"

Ichigo's mouth opened and closed wordlessly, his face flustered as he was visibly appalled of what she'd just said. "Are you issuing a challenge, Hime?"

She grinned quietly to herself with an innocent shrug. "I don't know, all I know is that you're being apprehensive about this little thing, when all it's been designed for is our sexual pleasure… so I'm just wondering why you won't put it on- not even for me- is all."

"Yeah, but Hime… it'd be vibrating on my dick," he said in dismay, gesturing to the area where his genitalia were underneath his bathrobe.

"And you had me doing household chores with a vibrating egg inside of me just a few days ago," she replied, unimpressed with his protest. "Good to know you wouldn't do the same for me. Maybe you'd rather sleep on the couch tonight as well."

He closed his eyes when he realized how he'd just come over and sighed in regret. "Hime, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Right," she said coolly, standing up with her night robe falling open and exposing a long stripe of her naked body between its folds. She threw the sex toy for him to catch and walked past him without another word.

He cringed when the door to their bathroom slammed shut behind her. Ichigo looked down at the packaged toy he still held in his hands and turned it around in his hold to read what was written on its back.

She'd wanted to try something different and it was perfectly fine, but she had to understand that he'd never seen something like this before and it was difficult for him to get excited about something unknown and so alien-looking.

Ichigo sighed with a small smile and tore open the packaging of the toy before taking off his bathrobe and walking towards the bathroom with a determined scowl on his features.

She'd just finish pulling her hair into a high ponytail when he opened the door and stepped in, making her straighten away from the large mirror behind their twin sinks. "Ichigo…?" she murmured at the sight of his naked, well defined body. She instinctively passed the tip of her tongue over her lips when his erected manhood twitched slightly and a jolt of want went through her.

"We're doing this," was all he said, turning on the vibrate function of the ring.

Orihime drew her eyebrows together questioningly. "Maybe you should put it on first and then-"

But he didn't want to hear it and just pulled the rubber ring over his hard on, letting out a comical, drawn out, trembling grunt that had her laugh echo through the small room.

"Come here," he then said, voice still quivering a bit. He walked to her in a slightly bow-legged fashion which had her double over with laughter again.

"You're such a dork," she giggled with a shake of her head, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

He grabbed her by her hips and sat her down on the edge of the sink counter top. "I'm your dork," he replied lovingly before kissing her wantonly, the vibrations of the toy sending sparks up and down his spine, inflaming his need for her.

Orihime spread her legs wider when she felt him reach in between them, moaning beseechingly when his fingers rubbed against her moist warmth urgently to assert her level of readiness. She didn't get the time to prepare herself however when he broke the kiss to bury his face in the side of her neck and unexpectedly took her, making her gasp with the thrill that went through her when the top part of the ring -which was the origin point of the pleasurable pulsations- pressed right against her swollen bud.

He refrained from moving, just so he could lift his head to look at her pleasure-struck face. "Yeah?" he whispered softly against her panting lips, grinning when she bit her lower lip and nodded up to him pleadingly.

"Oh my God…!" she whined, throwing her head back when he slowly pulled out only to stroke just as slowly back inside to the hilt, making her cry out desperately. "Ichigo… please, please, please… oh!"

He was in a daze himself as he watched himself slide in and out of her as if hypnotized, completely driven into abandon because of the toy.

He could now definitely see the advantages of it and as he came and she clamped down around him in a record time, he felt grateful to her for daring to try new stuff in the bedroom so they could keep the passion in their sex life ongoing. To have Orihime sobbing and begging the way she was now was definitely something he wouldn't mind seeing every night. He found her the most beautiful when she was lost in her pleasure anyway.

He wanted to ease any worry she might have about their sex-life though; he wanted to tell her that it was amazing and that he had enough with just her; the cock ring and the remote control egg vibrator were a lot of fun, but it wasn't what he wanted sex with her to be about. He would never lose his desire for her. Not now, not ever.

"I-Ichigo…?"

"Y-yeah?"

Orihime wiggled her hips a bit in quiet discomfort, the monotone buzzing of the ring sounding clearly between them now that they weren't moaning and panting. "C-can you turn it off?" she breathed, his manhood still hard and throbbing incessantly within her. Her body was on the verge of another stimuli overload.

He couldn't turn the device off, the off button was covered in her wetness and his sweat and it had made it slippery and difficult. "Hold on…" he murmured, pulling out of her and stepping into an overhead light to see better. He pressed the off button again, but the device still didn't turn off.

"Oh no, did we break it?" Orihime wondered sliding down the counter top and closing her robe around her.

"I don't know!" he said in a panicked tone, continuously pressing on the small button but to no avail.

She winced in sympathy and reached for the ring herself, pushing the button, but experiencing no luck in powering it down either. "Can you pull it off your penis?"

"My dick is too swollen! I can't get this thing off, Hime!" he cried hopelessly.

Orihime pressed her lips together to keep from giggling and then threw her hands against her mouth to hide the grin she couldn't keep from growing. "The battery lasts 20 minutes the package says. How long did we…?"

"Do you think I was counting the minutes?!" he whimpered, having taken his bow legged stance again and begun to jump from one foot onto the other hopelessly.

She couldn't refrain from laughing anymore and sniggered for a few moments before taking pity on her fiance. "Where do you keep your lube?" she asked breathlessly.

"In my bedside cabinet…" he answered, understanding what she planned to do and awkwardly waggling out of the bedroom with her following close behind him. "Hime, hurry!"

But she couldn't, having doubled over in unabashed laughter again by the bathroom door as she watched him, falling on her knees as she couldn't stop the incessant waves of mirth that wouldn't abate.

She would have to tell Tatsuki all about it later and thank her, for the brilliant idea of having Ichigo wear a vibrating cock-ring. But maybe next time, they should go for a bigger size… just to be safe.

* * *

 _ **Up next: Prompt 27 - Rough, biting & scratching**_


	16. Rough, Biting & Scratching

**_27\. Rough, Biting & Scratching_**

* * *

She's breathing hard, her expression unknown as it goes hidden behind her soaked bangs.

"You can't do this to me… you just can't!"

He stares passed a point over her shoulder stubbornly, refusing to meet her gaze. The sound of the droplets of rain crashing around them and onto his water-saturated Shihakusho filling the crushing silence between them. "Hime."

"No!" she cries, a lightening strike illuminating the cloudy skies overhead. She lifts her head to look at him, her pretty face contorted in anger.

He shifts his eyes her way when the thunder rumbles around them and holds her punishing stare stoically while the water from the deluge runs down their faces.

"What if you'd been killed and I was too late to bring you back…?" she speaks in a quiet voice, her lips barely moving. "What would I have been supposed to tell the kids? Your sisters?"

His eyes squeeze shut and his face averts itself from hers. There wasn't really something he could say that would appease the scare he'd put her through, not now that she was this worked up because of what almost happened.

"You can't keep being this reckless," she whimpers with an avid shake of her head. She sniffles and presses her lips together, closing her eyes in annoyance because he'd made her so scared. "I can't lose you-"

"And you won't," he says, catching her despondent gaze with his determined one. "It doesn't matter how bad I get hurt, right?" he then adds, smiling tentatively.

Her deepening scowl made his growing grin disappear, however."But that doesn't mean you should let yourself be cut into ribbons-!"

"I know that," he tells her, face serious again and his hands coming to rest on her shoulders. He watches her lips tremble in displeasure and her hurt eyes fill with tears. "I know that," he repeats, more softly. "I'm sorry."

Orihime closes her eyes and lets the accumulated tears roll out of them to have them mingle with the persisting rain. She shakes her head, not ready to forgive him just yet and not wanting to think about what could've happened. She was furious with him, but she needed to feel reassured, to be certain that he was still here.

That he wasn't going to go where she wouldn't be able to follow.

"I love you."

She whimpers and gives into her growing need, pulling him by his gi hesitantly when their eyes meet and she finds his sincerity reflected in them. "You're an idiot…" she sobs, scant seconds before he crashes their lips together and takes possession of her mouth with deep, delving caresses of his tongue and urgent, demanding nips of his lips. "I can't do this without you…" she whimpers, walking backwards and pulling him with her until her back hit the side of the roof exit of the tall building they were standing on. "I love you too much to let you go… I can't let you go, not now…"

"Hime," he murmurs desperately against her lips, kissing her again and tasting the bitterness of her tears. Her small hands are already working on the sash of his Hakama by the time they move apart, the urgency already grown to unbearable proportions. "Hime…"

She's shaking her head again, still sobbing and refusing to look up at him, not wanting to hear him talk, not wanting to listen to his promises. Right now, all she wants to focus on are his pants, all she craves for is for his body to crush hers and send her into a blissful oblivion.

"Touch me. Make me feel it."

Her underwear lands somewhere beside them after she's thrown it to the side and she hikes up her jeans skirt far enough. His blades lie behind him on the asphalt of the roof, his back muscles rolling underneath his pale, moonlit skin as he works his arms to lift her up and against him, her legs resting around his bare hips, all of his soaked clothes pooled around his feet.

He's inside of her without much ado and she gasps his name shakily over his shoulder, her nails digging into the hard flesh of his arms, her teeth digging into the side of his neck to keep her from screaming when he immediately proceeds to take her with strong and tight thrusts. Each powerful, irate stroke robbed her of her breath and her body responded to his like gasoline to fire.

He was hers and she would never give up on him, even after the 15 years that they had now spent together; nothing had changed - or rather, their love for and understanding of each other had only grown deeper over the years.

That's why he knew that she needed this to assuage her worries. He would love her hard, right there, beneath the pouring rain, above the bustling city and shelter her away from the cruelty of his dual life, gladly accepting the blame for her momentaneous bout of fear and despair and offering her his willing body in exchange.

There was nothing, not even death that would keep him from her. Nothing.

And he would make her feel it, with every deep and stringent push inside her trembling core, with each fervent and assiduous kiss, every dire jerk on her supple flesh, every playful grazing of his teeth on her skin and every murmur of her name.

Four, long, bright red lines draw themselves on the wet skin of his back when she lets her nails run down the long of it as his love pools warmly within her and her body quivers and bounces in time with his last spurts of want.

When they slide to the floor, with him kneeling with her still in his lap, panting uncontrollably in the rainy aftermath of their impromptu joining and rubbing the sides of their faces together, she takes his face in her hands and presses their foreheads together to await the hush of their passion, her soft eyes resting on his closed ones lovingly.

He was all she would ever need.

Because he was still the only one who knew how to satisfy her desires and quiet her fears. Their love would never end, because even in death she would look for him.

And he showed her, time and time again, that he would do the same.

Even in death.

* * *

 _ **Up next: Prompt**_ _ **29 - With Food**_


	17. With Food

**_Prompt 29 - With Food_**

* * *

"Say 'aah'..."

She mewled pitifully and scrunched up her face, never even looking at the food he was presenting her. "My throat hurts. Can't get anything down there."

"It's soup, Hime," he said, looking her over worriedly. "You need to eat something," he added looking at the table and the food he brought her that he knew was her favorite.

"I have a paper due tomorrow, " she sniffled, bringing the tissue paper she was holding to her reddened nose to wipe away some snot. She moaned a little as she sat up from her reclined position on the couch of her apartment.

"I don't care, you're not going," Ichigo told her, ignoring her pout while passing a caring hand over the side of her face. "You're burning up… Do you have something to fight the fever?"

She neglected his question in turn and pulled her face away from his touch in annoyance. "I can't just-"

"I'll ask dad to come over and examine you, then I'll inform your school, " he continued, shaking his head, not wanting any protests from her. "We're doing this. Let me take care of you, okay?"

Orihime sighed and sat back into the pillow of her couch with another pout, knowing that there was no changing his mind when he got all protective of her. If it had been any other time she would've thought it to be heartwarming and cute, but now it just annoyed her because she had so much work left to do…

Her body however seemed to agree with her boyfriend though, because she soon felt a wave of dizziness come over her, telling her that she indeed needed to slow things down a bit. She lifted drowsy eyes up to him, suddenly looking immensely tired. "Ichigo-kun..." she whispered beseechingly, face flushed from the fever that flared up.

"I know," he replied reassuringly, reaching for the cold towel laid readily on the coffee table beside them. "Did you want some water?"

She shook her head without saying anything, looking for comfort with her right hand coming to rest on top of his when he placed the cold towel on her forehead. "I suddenly felt so dizzy…"

He smiled at her reassuringly, conveying his love for her with a tender look. "Just rest, you're going to be okay. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

And she knew he wasn't just boasting, she was his sole point of focus right now, and it would remain like that until he was certain it was okay to leave her alone. She watched him stand and hurry to her bathroom to retrieve the painkillers he knew she kept in her cabinet there."I know you aren't," she agreed, locking eyes with him when he kneeled next to her to help her take in the small white pill. "Thank you."

Ichigo smiled back at her and petted her hair out of her face for a few moments before bending over and kissing her warm lips gently.

"You'll get sick too…" she croaked, opening her eyes lazily as he turned to place the water and the pill bottle on the small table.

He never said anything but kissed her again, this time more deeply. The tip of their noses nuzzled against one another and she grinned, the red color of her cheeks deepening. "I don't care, but if I do, you're eating that chicken soup with me."

"I'll feed it to you," she giggled.

Ichigo grinned back and took a moment to look her over again, sharing a meaningful stare with her. "Will you at least try to have some?" he asked her softly, his face turned worried.

Orihime smiled tenderly and conceded. "I can't let Yuzu's hard work go to waste..." she told him softly, sitting up and propping herself against the back of the couch.

He grinned and reached for the bowl of warm soup and the spoon before sitting next to her on the couch and passing his right arm over her shoulder so she could lean against him. "I'm sure she'll appreciate the sentiment because she taught me how to make it for you."

She looked up at him surprise. "You made this?" she whispered, her drowsy stare conveying her gratitude. "Then I need to taste this."

He chuckled and lifted a filled spoon with the soup, gingerly bringing it closer to his mouth to blow on it before bringing it to her lips for her to drink.

"It's delicious," she sighed, resting the back of her head against his firm chest, trying hard not to wince when her throat contracted painfully. "But I can't eat more; it hurts too much…"

"Ok," he whispered, returning to the bowl to the table and sitting back with her against him again. "Your fever's gone down a bit," he stated, placing a hand against her forehead.

"Yeah," she whispered, lifting her head and turning around a bit to press a loving kiss against his cheek. "Thank you for taking care of me…"

"Always," he murmured back, his smile growing wider when she began to plant kisses on the side of his chin, his throat and up to nibble on his ear."So you're feeling better?"

Orihime now moved to straddle his lap and nodded eagerly, her pink cardigan falling off her shoulders when she lifted her hands to cup his face, soon kissing him on his lips lovingly. "Much better…"

Ichigo bit his lower lip as he looked up at her blushing face, his hands sliding up her naked thighs and up her yellow shorts and flashy blue tanktop hiding her black bra with the pink hearts. He pressed a kiss on the side of her left breast before raising his head to look at her wonderingly. "You told me you threw up this morning."

Orihime pulled down her cardigan from her arms and dropped it behind her on the sofa. She rolled her hips against his and let her head hang back when he enclosed her small waist in his arms. "I took the pill right before."

"Are you up for it?" he wonders, nuzzling her chest when she nods.

"Yeah," she moaned when his hands slid inside her shorts and pants to grab a handful of her ass and give it a squeeze.

"Better not risk it, then," he said, bending over to coax her into lay down onto the sofa again.

"Okay…" she agreed, closing her eyes once more when his hands stuck in her shorts and panties moved down her hips and pulled them along.

He smiled gently at the look of quiet anticipation on her face when her groomed womanhood was revealed to him and her blush deepened. The garments he was still pulling off her body then landed somewhere next to the sofa and he felt his mouth began to water at the thought of getting between her legs to sample her love her with nothing but his mouth and eager tongue.

Orihime laid her eyes on him when he crawled on top of her and captured her lips in a deep kiss, her hands cradling his head lovingly. She gasped and arched her neck when he broke the kiss and dropped wet kisses in a sloppy trail down her chin, throat, the valley between her breasts, her stomach, lower belly and her venus mound. She rolled her face to the side and looked at him parting her legs anticipatorily, her left hand fingers playing against her smiling lips coyly.

Their eyes locked when he lifted her calves onto his shoulder and bent over until they dangled on his back, rubbing the side of his face against her right hand that she'd placed against his head for silent motivation. Ichigo pressed a last kiss in the palm of her hand and then lowered his head, following the growing scent of her deepening arousal, now aching for taste.

The hand she'd put against his face slid up into his unruly mop and grabbed onto it gently when his tongue landed flatly against the inner side of her thigh, close to her mound, drawing circles on her sensitive skin with his tongue.

He then grinned at her sharp intake of breath and chuckled at her whiny protest because of his teasing. He wet one finger and gingerly grazed the skin of her outer lips with it and watched for her reaction, smirking again when her legs trembled and drew together.

"Stop teasing, Ichigo-kun…" she murmured throatily, looking at him with mounting frustration.

Ichigo smirked again, licked his lips and approached her wet folds once more, humming quietly to himself and taking his time, to her growing dismay.

"Ichigo-kun, please…" she sobbed, arching her back impatiently.

He propped himself on his elbows and this time moistened two of his fingers before pushing them inside of her heat, groaning in time with her quivering moan. "Yeah…" he breathed, approaching his face to her sweet-smelling petals and flickering his tongue against her swollen bud teasingly, now thrusting his fingers in and out of her lazily.

Her body relaxed in his hold and she followed each of his diligent licks and strokes with small thrusts of her hips, her mind lost in the erotic haze of his talented tongue drove her into, feeling like she was about to go insane every time he chose to love her like this; eating her out so eagerly as if he was about to swallow her whole. Every devouring kiss against her damp lips caused a tiny explosion of euphoria within her, her timid voice rising higher the closer he licked her to her undoing and the deeper he penetrated his twisting fingers inside.

As her head fell onto the couch for the umpteenth time after she'd arched, her eyes landed on the pink pastry box that lay close to her on the table and she reached for it, having thought of a fun idea. "Hey…" she whispered in a trembling voice.

Ichigo opened his eyes, gave her a last lick and looked up wonderingly. "Hmm?"

"Peaches? Really?" she murmured with a smirk, holding up the sugary danish pastry in between her fingers, already having taken a bite. "If you had bought whipped cream, it would've been like this was premeditated."

"They looked tasty, " he commented with a grin, opening his mouth when she dipped a fingertip into the creamy center of the pasty and held it to him to lick."I thought your throat hurt?"

"And I thought you were busy down there," she replied smugly receiving a playful pout in response. She then picked the peach from the pastry and offered it to him to eat, the fruit disappearing inside his mouth scant seconds before he kissed her, her taste and that of the fruit heavy on his tongue, adding a new dimension to their sexing.

"Now I'll never be able to look at a peach danish the same ever again," she gasped with a giggle and a gasp when he impatiently returned to his awaiting task.

Ichigo chuckled low in his throat with satisfaction, making her shriek and laugh hard when he buried and wiggled his face between her legs again and growled playfully.

Her giggles soon turned into moans and mewls when he got her back into their salacious rhythm and her free hand slid back into his orange mane, her illness and pain soon a distant memory drowned in the pleasure he procured her.

By the time her thighs drew together around his head and her orgasm crashed down on her unexpectedly, both her hands were playing in his hair, the stickiness off the pastry she ate now smudged all over his locks.

"Sorry…" she whispered sheepishly, holding her sticky fingers above her chest with an apologetic smile when he rose up from between her legs with a vengeful smirk. She watched him take off the sweater and t-shirt he was wearing. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…"

Ichigo rose an unimpressed eyebrow. "Seen as how I'm all sticky now and horny, I need a shower. A cold one," he said, still grinning evilly at her.

Orihime understood where he was going and attempted to crawl off the couch. "No, no, no…"

Ichigo grabbed her by her waist as she was about to get off the furniture and pulled her back to him, keeping her body pinned to his when he stood up from the couch and began to walk them to her bathroom. "And as a prize, you get to join me. In the cold shower."

She shrieked in amusement and tried to wriggle her way out of his hold, but to no avail. "Wait, wait! I'm sick!" she said, coughing on purpose. "You can't make me do this!"

"Well, I can think of other ways you could help me with my predicament, but you told me that your throat hurt…"

Orihime giggled and cleared her throat exaggeratedly, making him laugh. "Still, I can't believe that the thought of buying condoms never came up in your mind. You just want to see me suffer!"

"Yeah, too bad I didn't make you soup or get you groceries! Suffer!" he laughed heartedly in the crook of her neck and shoulder, making her laugh along as he placed her on the floor. "And besides, my hair is all sticky and standing up in weird angles, did you want me to go out like this to buy condoms?"

Orihime turned around and looked at his disheveled hair with a grin. "Here," she said, having gone to her coat rack by the door to retrieve her fluffy, yellow bobble hat and hand it to him. "You can wear this over your head?"

"I'm not wearing this," he grumbled, staring at the girly winter hat in his hands and making her laugh again. "You're the one wanting to make me suffer!"

"Well, then I guess we're not having sex tonight? Or are you planning on stepping out with your hair like that?" she teased, bending over to pick up her underwear and shorts from the floor.

His eyes instinctively went to the perfect rounding of her bare ass while she picked up her clothes and he cleared his throat, put on the hat and walked in large strides to her door, opened it and stepped out, closing it behind him again.

Orihime straightened and pressed her lips together for a moment with a shake of her head. She calmly walked over to his sweatshirt and undershirt that still lay on the floor and picked them up, retrieved his wallet from the coffee table and his coat from the rack by her door.

She counted to three in her head with an expectant expression before watching her door open again with her boyfriend standing there in the ridiculous yellow hat, his pants, his shoes and his torso bare in the freezing January cold. She presented the items he forgot to him and he grabbed them silently.

"I'll bring back whipped cream," he then promised breathlessly with a sheepish grin.

"Uh huh," she voiced agreeingly, her lips still pressed together as she stared at the floor, trying really hard not to laugh.

"Ok," he breathed with an embarrassed smile, quickly closing the door again.

She rolled her eyes amusedly to the ceiling and shook her head with a chuckle as she put on her underwear and made her way to the bathroom, quietly wondering who was supposed to take care of whom tonight.

* * *

 ** _So there you have it! I hope you enjoyed these prompts as much as I did! Thank you everyone who followed me here and on tumblr through this, and of course, thank you to my amazing partner, assassin-dragon (SingingButterflyRose)! You can find her prompts on my writing tumblr blog, Scribbles of an Imperfect Muse! Link is in my bio._**

 ** _Starting next week, I'll be working on a Natsu &Lucy Drabble Project with Brokenangelwings83, so if you're into FT and Nalu, keep an eye out for updates!_**

 ** _Thank you again and take care everyone!_**

 _ **-MistressBlaque-**_


End file.
